ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
was the longest-running Digimon manga, printed in the pages of ''V Jump magazine. Starting on November 21, 1998, it ran to fifty-eight chapters and ended on August 21, 2003. This manga introduces the character of Taichi - although he is not the same Taichi that features in the Digimon Adventure TV series, both are quite similar in personality and nearly identical in appearance; V-Tamer takes place in an alternate universe. Plot A boy named Taichi is involved in a V-Pet tournament where he is told he cannot play because the Digimon in his V-Pet isn't recognized as being a real Digimon. After the tournament is over, Taichi plays the winner of the tournament, a boy named Neo Saiba, and their battle ends in a tie - something that is supposed to be impossible. Later, Taichi is summoned to the Digital World by a Digimon called Lord MagnaAngemon, and there he meets the mysterious Digimon in his V-Pet, Zeromaru the Veedramon. Taichi and Zeromaru travel to Lord MagnaAngemon's castle with the aid of Gabo the Gabumon, and there Lord MagnaAngemon begs Taichi to find the five Tamer Tags and defeat the evil Daemon, who has disrupted the peace of the Digital World. Along the way, more humans are brought to the Digital World by Daemon, including Neo Saiba, Rei Saiba, Sigma, Mari Goutokuji, and Hideto Fujimoto. Neo is chosen to raise the Digimon that will hatch from the Ultra egg Daemon is raising. Rei Saiba, Neo's sister, has a Digimental that will allow the Daemon's experimental Digimon to digivolve to a level beyond Mega. The others, called the Alias III, are to help Neo and Daemon with their Digimon. Hideto's Partner is an Omnimon named Omega, formed by the DNA Digivolution of Warg and Melga, a WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon respectively. Mari's Partner is a Rosemon named Rose and Sigma's is a Piedmon named Pie respectively. They are all villains that eventually reform except Rei, who has no Digimon Partner or evil intentions. Characters ;Taichi Yagami :The main character of the manga V-Tamer 01. He is a boy whose V-Pet had a Digimon thought to be a glitch. But when he was transported he learned that 'glitch' was his partner, Zeromaru. He met Lord Magna Angemon, who brought him to the Digital World to help them fight Daemon. Tai agreed, and with Gabo as a tour guide to find the five V-Tags. He faced the likes of Etemonkey (An Etemon) and the evil Digimon that guard the V-Tags. He even fought other humans, like Neo Saiba and the Alias Three, who eventually helped him out. After he and Zeromaru defeated Daemon, Tai and the other children returned to the Real World. :There were a few team-up specials Tai had with Davis Motomiya, Ryo Akiyama, and Takuya Kanbara. ;Zeromaru ;Neo Saiba :An evil Tamer in V-Tamer 01, and the brother of Rei Saiba. The original Digimon was a Megadramon included it from chapter 17 (the silhouette of Megadramon can be seen upside down), who tied with Zero Tournament V-Pet, he also had a Greymon that he rejected after it kept losing in battle. When he worked for Daemon, he had a lot of Digimon at his disposal, including a Devimon and an Ogremon that could DNA Digivolve into SkullSatamon, which he used to kill Etemonkey the Etemon, MetalGreymon (which was digivolved from his own Greymon), Ghoulmon, and more. Each of them was killed by either Neo himself or Taichi Yagami's Zeromaru. Then he received Arcadiamon from Daemon, which he used to kill Pie the Piedmon and Rose the Rosemon (Rose died much later). He later brought it during the invasion upon Lord MagnaAngemon's castle with an army of Kuwagamon, Devidramon, Vilemon, Devimon, a Boltmon, a Gryphonmon, a Megadramon, a Gigadramon, and a VenomMyotismon. His Arcadiamon defeated Leo and Seraphimon (Lord MagnaAngemon in his Mega Form). Sometime after the invasion and after Rei threatens to stop the fight by jumping off the cliff, Neo and Taichi stop their rivalry. After the event, Neo befriends Taichi and the Alias 3 again and saves Taichi's life. He goes on to win the next D-1 tournament and keeps his friendship with the four in the Real World. ;Daemon :The evil behind the chaos of the Digital World. He was raising an army of evil Digimon to take over the Digital World. Furthermore, he was raising a Digi-Egg of terrible power at his castle in the center of the Folder Continent where the castle originally belonged to a Digimon god. After seeing how powerful Zeromaru became under Tai, Daemon realized that a tamer was needed to bring out the full potential of his Ultra Digimon and found such a person, Neo. Daemon also had intentions to invade the human world after taking over the Digital World. But Neo backstabbed Daemon and had Arcadiamon load the villain's data. It would have seemed that Daemon was gone but in reality, he intended Neo's treachery to occur so he could possess Arcadiamon. By the time Neo had reformed, Arcadiamon shattered and Daemon emerged, digivolving to Ultra after absorbing Arcadiamon's data, but he was destroyed at the hands of Zeromaru as UlForceVeedramon Ultra. C'mon Digimon C'mon Digimon is a one-shot manga, made in summer 1997, involving battles between more-or-less holographic Digimon. It was planned, but apparently never got off the ground. However, this manga was published as a special in volume two of V-Tamer, and there it was revealed the hero of this manga, Kentarou, was the source and inspiration for the design and character of Taichi, the hero of V-Tamer and the leader of the Chosen Children in Digimon Adventure. Exclusive Digimon The following Digimon have only made appearances to C'mon Digimon. * Bun - Bun is a Digimon with an unknown level, type, and attribute. He's the main Digimon in this manga. The Italian translation of this manga, however, referred to him as Bunomon, and a character in the manga mockingly called him "Damemon." * Deathmon - Deathmon is the evil Digimon in the manga. Deathmon could transform into "death" forms of the Digimon it had defeated. It transformed into DeathAirdramon, DeathDevimon, DeathMetalGreymon, DeathMeramon and DeathTyrannomon. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 4-08-806017-2 | ChapterList = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-806019-9 | ChapterList = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-806021-0 | ChapterList = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-806022-9 | ChapterList = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-806024-5 | ChapterList = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-806025-3 | ChapterList = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-806028-8 | ChapterList = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-806030-X | ChapterList = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-806032-6 | ChapterList = }} |} References External links * Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Shōnen manga